


Love is a death of duty

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Jonerys Week, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Jon and Dany miss each other .  Arrya helped them





	1. Chapter 1

“ This was the first day when I saw her face. Noble and gentle like white snow. I thought “Who is she? Where she come? Where she was during this time?” . This Day I felt I was truly alove. She was standing in front of me and speaking strong but I saw her eyes. Her pain and sad. She was tired… Tired for all of this…. Tired for fight, blood and fire. Tired like me. 

She told me the story about her life. So many details but I really don’t understand. Who can understand your pain? Only the person who pained like you.

She pained like me.

She pained for her family, her life, her feelings, her lost…I too…

What can I do? How can I asked him?

“-Tell me your story ”

she need stay strong but what is reality? I can see her feelings. This isn’t like another women… this is more noble and dark.

Who we are? Two person who lost in their history. 

I don’t know what I feel about her but I know one thing. 

I need her… her kiss… her body… her protect… 

I will lost without her.“ 

Daenerys Targaryen felt how broke her feelings and her whole body. 

”- How can he feel everything in my soul. How can you Jon snow? You don’t know me? That’s not right. Who know me better than you?"

Jon entered the room and look at her face. She afraid and backed paper on the table.

Their eyes meet each other. 

-What are you doing here?

-I… I was…

Dany felt that couldn’t stop her tears. She hugged his neck and kissed softly.

-I am tired Jon. Tired for everything… You are right.

-I know. 

-I lost everything Jon. Your love is one and only what I have. Don’t leave me alone. Don’t please.

-Never love. I’ve never stopped love of your beautiful eyes. The most beautiful eyes in whole world.

Dany smiled. Jone cleaned her tears with his fingers. Her skin was always gentle and sweet. He kissed her swallow lips.

\- I feel that everything what I have is yours. I feel that I was born for you_ Dany murmured with his ear.

-Oh my sweet. 

-Take men Jon ? Now … here …

-There is middle of days and Castle is full of people.

-I don’t interesting. They can come and show us. I really don’t interesting.

-My dragon.

She moaned and feel tears with her whole face.

-Oh Jon…

He take her dress and fall down. Her petite body was like sweet desert. 

-You are the first woman who sleeps in my bed. 

-and last woman who will do this

Jon smiled and pushed inside her. She moaned.

-Yes? 

-what?

\- am I last?

\- one and only

\- If I will find every woman in your bed I will burn alive. 

-Ok. _ he smiled and pushed more quickly. She was moaning more and more louder.

He looked her eyes. light like sun. Her whole body was lying above him. 

Jon could touch her skin everywhere. Dany moaned When he slipped fingers on her back. 

\- I love you.

She smelled his neck  
. - I love your aroma. 

Jon felt how touch her nose. 

She smiled loudly. This was like sunshine for him.

This was last time when they spent time together. They couldn't stay alone During one week. Thyrion was every time with her.He know about them. He always knew everything.  
She missed him and he missed her

"Targaryen alone is the most terrible things..."  
Dany understand that he knew about them. 

 

-Why are you sitting here?  
-Arya...  
-Just a question_ she smiled  
\- I am cleaning my sword. Our lord father loveed this place to. Do you remember?  
\- Yes, But your father was Rhaegar Targaryen  
\- My father wasnNed stark.  
\- practically yes.  
\- and you are my sister too.  
-who can imagined some years ago?- Arya smiked  
-What? My parentage?  
\- No, Jon Snow is fall in love with his own aunt.  
He felt some strange feel.  
\- I don't want speak about this.  
\- You love her and she loves you.  
\- when we slept together the first time we didn't know about this.  
\- and what is a problem? You are Targaryen and they married Brother and sister during thousand years. She isn't your sister.  
Jon looked his sister.  
\- She isn't  
\- How much Love her?  
-What are you asking me?  
\- Just love, Just sleep with her for passion or she is important ? Or maybe for Allies or desire? Men need woman in his bed.... Women too... This ia about feelings or just desire?  
Jon stopped and look at his sister.  
\- How grow up my little sister.  
\- I am not a child and I know that relationship is difference .  
-aye...  
-what?  
\- I love Daenerys. I can't breathe without her  
\- my noble brother... How Sansa can say.... You lost your head  
\- I didn't lost my head. I love her. Do you understand? And I am sitting here like stupid man because I can't look at her face and ... I can't touch her because she is always far from me.  
Arya never saw her brother like this. He was absolutely in shock.  
\- Why can't?  
\- Because Tyrion , Varys and everyone another one are her side .... every time. Tyrion know about us and try to stand between us every time. And missandei is her friend too. She is always in her chamber. They built iron wall between us  
\- Targaryens love Iron things  
\- I can't laughing Arya.  
\- Two stupid baby.  
-stop  
-What? Who is Lord Tyrion and Varys or another one? She is a queen... Just go and speak with her  
Arya realised that he didn't want speak with her and smiled.  
\- I don't want to play with her reputation. ai respect her and her people too.  
-Duty ... honor and other thousand stupid things.  
Arya return to the castle

 

-Why aren't you left me alone? _ Queen screaming when Tyrion come her chamber in the evening. -I can't sleep and come here. I thought that we can drinking wine together.  
-You are ....are your kidding me? I need time alone.  
-Why? Because of Jon Snow?  
\- This isn't your attention. You aren't my father.  
-I am your hand and try to protect your reputation.  
\- I don't need.  
\- you need. This northern lords don't trust you and if try to sleep with their king like bitch every night ...  
Danny narrow her eyes like mad.  
-we can't give chance them to think about ways of your manipulation. We need your reputation stay strong. This is a very big castle but here is a lot of people who interesting your privare life. And gossip is death of your reputation. I don't need gossips about you and King In The North.  
\- You can't tell me what is better in my own life.  
\- This isn't your life. Your life isn't only your. You are the queen... and your reputation is important. I know...I know that you love him. I know what is it.... Love is a death of duty Daenerys.  
\- I've never forget what is my duty  
-You don't know this because in this moment you think only about his penis. Not your future.  
\- How can you speak with me like this?  
\- Anyone needs to say the truth.  
\- This isn't true  
She felt fire inside her and realised that he was absolutely true.  
She needed him. His warm and love!  
\- I know Daenerys. He is a sweet and different man in your life but ... You need to stay with your position. We are in great war and great war is terrified. You need to save your mind. You aren't alone. So many people is your background and we will lose without you.  
Dany set up on the bed and try to keep calm.  
\- I am tired with my solution. I need someone with my side  
-I know - Tyrion felt her enormous sad  
\- You don't know.  
-Leave me alone Tyrion. I need rest  
\- I am so sorry  
She lied on the bed and crying.  
She needed him.  
She really needed him...  
Danny take her books and start reading. 

Tyrion met Arya when he left queen's chamber.  
-Here is cold Lady Arya. Where are you going?  
\- with our queen. can I?  
\- Yes of course but maybe she is resting. what happened?  
-I wanted that invite her in God's wood for walking with me.  
\- It's good idea. She needs friend here but maybe now is very late.  
\- I think that Daenerys is a queen and only she can decide this.  
Tyrion smiled.  
-Just go and sleep Lord Tyrion. I protect our queen with my sword.  
-Ok, but here is so cold and don't stay a lot of time.  
Arya shook her head and entered her room.  
-May I come in your grace?  
-Yes, come in lady Arya.  
\- the first time I am not a Lady. And second one I want to invite you in God's wood . We can walking and speaking.  
\- forgive me Arya but I am tired and need rest.  
-You need to dress quickly.  
-You don't understand? Apologize please...  
\- If you aren't coming with me he will die this night without you.  
-what?  
\- Jon... He wants tom see you.  
-where is he?  
\- another Side of Winterfell castle. Here is so many chumbers. No one knows them. Only I and my family.  
The queen smiled and hugged Arya.  
-And what can you do? When return in Castle without me?  
-Arya Stark has another face too.  
They walked together in holl.  
-Tyrion and another my people think that northern lords can't understand our relationship. They are trying to stand between us. We have some blood but we are Targaryens . I can't leave him... I can't... I swear Arya.  
-We need calm in North your grace. Here isn't time to confront.  
\- I know but...we are more stronger together. We need each other.  
They were left castle of Winterfell and walking around . There were another old entrance.  
-Here is chamber deep in the ground. There were living people until our house defeated . There is so many secret places in Winterfell.  
\- beautiful place. But cold.  
\- inside of castle is warmer because chambers is deep in the ground.  
\- really?  
-Yes. You can go alone Daenerys .  
Dany turned around and look at dark air. She felt afraid.  
-The girl return to the Castle.  
When Arya turned around she was young boy.  
\- Valar Morgulis _ Smiled Daenerys  
-Valar Dohaeris Your grace.  
The boy appears in darkness.  
A few seconds later she felt arms around her body.  
Danny felt enormous warm.  
-My love... _ he murmured and fixed her body with him._ I will become mad without you.  
-Jon... I miss you...OMG you are here.  
He take queen in his hand and entered the castle. Their lips danced like hungry dragons.  
-Are you ok? My love everything ok? _ Asked him and lying her on the bed. Chamber was warm and fireplace shine everything.  
\- I'M not ok without you  
She kissed his checks and neck. Wanted to felt his whole body.  
\- Gods , How I love you my darling.  
Jon felt her erection nipples and take her black dress so quickly. He licked her chest and nipples. Danny moaned and felt spasms between her legs. His lips was slipping everywhere... her belly, chest and feet too.  
-Jon...Jon..-Moaned louder and felt fire inside her  
-You can screaming with your pleasure. No one can hear your voice  
Dany felt his hands between legs. This was the most gentle touch what she ever felt. he kissed her hips and legs like hungry.  
\- Open your legs my love  
She smiled and breathed so deeply.  
Danny felt her first orgasm until he touched her clit. His warm breath broke her soul.  
His nose and fingers touched first time.  
She imagined paradise in this moment and moaned loudly.  
\- Kiss me...kiss me ...please Jon.  
she screaming and digging her nails. Jon felt pain but didn't interesting this time.  
He kissed deep and sweet . Dany was trembling with pleasure. Her whole body was paralyzed. Jon come back with her lips and try to kissed.  
-Are you Ok?  
He waited until she calm down. Her lips was trembling too.  
-I am ok.  
Jon take her lips and kissed like never.  
This kiss was the most beautiful what she ever feel.  
-I need you ....I need you every day and every time Danny.  
-me too. I can't think another things. I can't  
She touched his trousers and opened.  
-take me...take me now  
Jon attacheed her bare hips with his body. She was hot like fire.  
\- You are so wet  
\- we hadn't sex during one week.  
He smiled and pushed inside her. He heard her desperate moan with his ear.  
Jon loved thia. Her moan full of pleasure and love.  
Their moan was more and more louder between rhythm. She sensed his seed inside her.  
-I love you my queen. _ he smiled softly  
-No... no..no ... don't left me. Stay inside me few time.  
-I want to stay inside you forever.  
-Stay...Stay...Stay... _ she murmured and smelled his neck. She closed her eyes and imagined time when they hadn't problems. This was dream ...but beautiful dream.  
He looked at her face. Played with her lips .  
"-How noble and innocent you are "- He thought himself."- How can I live without you? "  
-what are you thinking about?  
\- nothing. just...  
-what?  
\- we can change this situation  
-how?  
\- married  
\- and?  
\- I've never want to use my situation but...  
\-- what are you talking about?  
\- I am a Targaryen  
Dany smiled  
-yes,you are...  
\- and we don't need them for our decision. Not your aadvisors and noot northern lords. I need only your acceptation. Just tell me that you want this and if someone protesting our decision...  
-what.._she smiled  
-I will remember everyone who we are.  
\- now you are talking like true Targaryen

"LOVE IS A DEATHH OF DUTY"


	2. Love is A Death Of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon are together but no one know this fact.   
> They are trying to protect their people and relationship too.  
> Something truly special happened between them

\- I don't want to sleep. I want to look at your eyes and kiss every time. I miss you Jon.  
-me too my darling

Danny remember the days when he understands true about his parentage. He didn't want talk with her. Everything was the worst. He tried to escape from her . Every time thought about their blood.  
"-she is my aunt" _ repeated himself every time.   
But couldn't   
He couldn't live without him  
"LOVE IS A DEATH OF DUTY"   
\- love is a dearh of everything_ He murmured with her ears  
\- What are you saying?  
\- nothing... Just... I love you Dany.  
-me too my love.  
\- You didn't eating this evening. Why?   
-I can't. Just I felt bad .  
-Are you ok?   
-Yes , I Just pained my head.  
\- You need to eat good and dreass warm. Here is different climate . You need to stay strong and healthy. Not walking outside without reason ok? Stay in castle.  
Dany shook her head.  
-No Jon. I am the queen and everything what happens here is my problem too. I can't sit with fireplace my whole time.   
-I am nervous about you. I think about you every time. I need to know what happens with you but can't. I can't still with you.   
\- You are always with me . I can feel this Jon.  
\- good  
\- when we can meet each other again?  
\- I don't know dear  
Dany moaned and kissed his neck.  
She lying on his belly and kissed softly.   
\- I love when you do that  
\- what?  
\- when you are moaning  
He smiled.Dany set up on his body and take her hair back.  
\- You don't answered my question. Will you marry me?  
Danny smiled and slipped his body. Jon felt her wet mouth everywhere. Her little fingers was dancing around his hips.  
\- I can't answer because my mouth is busy.   
She take his penis with her hand and touched warm tongue.   
Dany kissed and try to saved rhythm . Jon was absolutely in panic and couldn't stop without pushing. He always felt enormous shame when she did this but couldn't stop.They were try to gave maximum pleasure with each other. Dany loved when she was dominantly and riding him, but loved his domination too. When he just save with his arms and kissed softly. Sometimes riding like beast but never pained... He was never pain her.  
Dany was always riding him like dragon. But this night she was absolutely in shock.  
\- Do you love my moan? _ She smiled like bad girl._ Stopped and continued riding so slowly. _ Jon was paralyzed and try to hang with her hips.   
\- Daenerys...  
-Who is your queen?   
Jon licked his lips and looked her eyes.  
-who? _ repeated more loudly   
-You...You my dragon_ screaming desperately and take her body with his hand. He stand up and adjoined her backside with his penis.   
Dany take his hand and try to escaped from him. Jon was exciting and try to catch her hand.  
-come with me. I need you  
-Jon... _ she moaned   
-What? You fucked me and I need too.  
-Jon... Not like this please...   
\- I am your king and I order ..._ he smiled but that wasn't funny for her too. Danny felt tears with face.  
\- Jon no please... This isn't funny for me. _ she gives a sober.  
Jon stopped and heard her crying.Her beautiful eyes was full of tears. Dany set corner of bed and stay quiet.  
\- are you ok?   
he touched her arm.  
\- one moment please._ she closed her eyes and deep breath  
-what is that?  
\- You will never do this any more. Never...   
-What are you talking about  
-sex like this.  
-Like what? I don't understand. I hurt you. Just tell me.  
\- behind. You never fucked me like this. _ she screaming and felt her moan. This voice was full of pain.  
-why?   
\- just ...because... This isn't important...  
-This is important if you hurt this fact today too.   
\- this is only bad memories.   
-your husband?   
She closed her eyes and looked another place.  
-he hurts you?   
Jon knew a few things about Khal Drogo. One time she said to him about her first love and first man. Jon Knew that she loved him.   
-Dothrakis riding their women like horse. This is their tradition. Everyone do this not only Drogo.  
He was in shocked.   
" How man probably hurt woman like this? during this years she couldn't forget. "  
\- I was child. He was man. More alt than me , bigger than me ... When he comes with me and... _ she swallowed her saliva_ I was hidden my head in pillow. I didn't want .... to hear my crying and tears. I was lying in bed and crying ...When he left me in middle of night.   
\- Dany... _ Jon touched her arm but she trembled and escaped  
\- I was alone. I pained my whole body and soul. I was swearing that none of the other man touched me like this.  
Jon felt like draagon who burning his whole body. He sensed her whole pain inside him.   
"-how many pain my love. You were innocent girl. "  
Jon take her body and hugged strong.   
\- forgive me my love... I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this.   
\- don't hurt me please. don't ... _ She crying and hugged his chest  
-I wish I could kill your brother with my hand . I swear my love.   
-I don't want to stay alone anymore. I am afraid Jon...  
-Never my love. You will never be alone after this day. I will kill everyone who try to take you from me. just tell me your decision. Will you marry with me?  
-This is my dream Jon. I will... I will...


End file.
